Abigail (Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka)
Summary Abigail is an illegal magical girl and part of the mysterious faction known as Babel Brigade. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Abigail, Abi, Pick-Scissors Origin: Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Magical Girl, member of Babel Brigade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Expert scissors user, Minor Resistance to Mind Manipulation and harmful Magic Chemicals Attack Potency: Building level (Broke through Kurumi Mugen's magic shield with one blow, even weaker magic users can deal with tanks) Speed: At least Superhuman, likely Subsonic (Comparable to Kurumi and Asuka) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: Building level (Comparable to Asuka and Kurumi, her magic shield is stronger than an improved Halloween-class', with regular Halloween-classes' magic shields being able to tank multiple 120mm APFSDS shots before being breached) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Magical Scissors Intelligence: Average, expert fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl: Abigail has become a magical girl by synchronizing her brainwaves with a fairy from the Spirit World, a parallel world to the Human World. Her physical characteristics are boosted to superhuman levels, and she can use magic. She can transform into a magical girl by using a magic item unique to her that turns into her magic weapon once transformed. Abigail's magic item is a pair of scissors. * Magical Scissors: Abigail's magic weapon, a large pair of scissors. They can be wielded normally or they can be separated into two blades connected by a magical chain. Abigail not only uses the chain to whip around one of the blades, she can also wrap the chain around an enemy weapon to try and disarm them. * Magic Shield: A multilayered pseudo plasma curtain type magic shield created by enhancing a human's brain via the magical girl system. Magic Shields are very powerful defenses against conventional weapons, the magic shields of mages (like magical girls) and Halloween-class monster require a concentrated attack from multiple 120mm smoothbore APFSDS. Though almost entirely transparent, its optical properties match themselves to the incoming attack, so it can even deal with lasers. The most effective weapon against a magic shield is to use a magic weapon of your own. Additionally, the closer two mages with active shields get to each other, the more their magic shields will interfere with each other, and the less defense they'll provide. * Appearance Misrecognition Induction Field: A thin layer of magical power that surrounds a magical girl at all times. This magic layer interferes with the electric signals processed by the minds of others as visual data, making it so that regular people without magic power cannot perceive the figure and face of a magical girl correctly. Unless they know the identity of the magical girl beforehand, the figures and appearances pre and post-transformation don't match, so the true identities of magical girls cannot be recognized. Even if a regular human knows the true identity of a magical girl, seeing the transformation happened firsthand causes a sense of unease. * Magic Sight: Magical Girls are able to see faint traces of magical power. * Resistance to Magic Chemicals: As a magic user, Abigail should have a resistance to magical chemicals that lessen their effects on her body, though this resistance cannot fully negate the effects and can be overpowered. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Chain Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 8